


He Couldn't Wait

by Annowkee



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annowkee/pseuds/Annowkee
Summary: Diane and Kurt go out for dinner with his friends, although whilst out Kurt seems unable to keep his hands to himself.





	He Couldn't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Updated Version  
> Some time after episode Red Meat on The Good Wife.  
> Disclaimer = I own nothing.

Lunch time occured with Diane not really eating her spring green salad, she seemed to be too focussed on a falsely accused murder case she had been working on for almost two weeks. Unfortunately for her husband, he was also paying the consequences of her late nights and hard work, he was lucky if he had seen his wife a hour each day.

Too engrossed in typing away on her laptop, that the siren of her phone ringing jolted her, picking her phone up she saw Kurt's name flashing across the screen, swiping her finger over her phone she answered

“Hey.” Diane greeted joyfully.

 _“Hey, listen I know this is short notice, but I need you to come to dinner with me tonight?”_ Kurt enquired, he almost sounded like he was begging her.

“That is very short notice, why is this so urgent?” Diane really didn't feel in any mood to go out, but she was also aware of the neglect her husband must feel.

 _“It's with RD and his wife, he asked for me and you to join him... I already said yes.”_ Kurt heard his wife sighing down the phone.

“What time do we have to be there?” Diane asked, her tone weary.

 _“Meet me at the Steakhouse for five._ ” Diane sighed heavily again, mainly at how early she was asked to join her husband for this evening.

“Kurt, that doesn't give me time to change or freshen up.”

_“You will look good anyway, please just come as you are and get a cab.”_

“Okay see you at five.” Diane muttered unimpressed at his arrangment.

 

4:30 soon approached with Diane shutting down her computer, grasping her purse she entered her private bathroom in order to  reapply her make-up, squirting more perfume onto her skin and along her strawberry red knee length dress, brushing her fingers through her hair she glanced at herself in the mirror, ensuring she looked her typical immaculate self, even though she didn't think she did, she put on her coat leaving her firm.

 

Entering the restaurant punctually as always, Diane stalked over to the bar. Placing her purse on the bar, she shrugged out of her coat resting it over her arm, leaning over the bar. Soon enough Diane felt someone's hand touch the small of her back, Diane turned to look at who was touching her.

“Hey.” He mumbled out to her with Diane smiling to him.

“Hi, do I look acceptable?” Kurt's eyes trailed over his wife's form, then back to her eyes.

“Yeah, you look great,” He inclined to her gently kissing her lips.

“What you drinking?” Kurt asked taking her coat from her arm to hold it for her.

“Red wine please, how long until they join us?”

“Few minutes.” Kurt replied, catching the bartender's attention, he ordered a beer along with a glass red wine.

“Okay and how long do we need to be here for?” Kurt smirked slightly, his wife clearly wasn't up for major socialisation, especially considering they were republicans.

“Couple of hours I guess.” Diane took a healthy gulp of her drink, preparing to show her polite self.

 

“Hey you have started without us!” RD called out, approaching the couple with his wife hanging off his arm.

“Hello RD, Sylvia nice to see you. This is my wife Diane.” Kurt shook the large man's hand, smiling at RD's wife, who didn't offer her hand.

“Diane nice to see you again.” RD shook her hand.

“You too and Sylvia it's nice to meet you.” Diane smiled at the seemingly shy older woman.

 

Kurt handed Diane's coat over along with his coat to the waiter as both couple's were shown the way to their table, Kurt's eyes were glued to his wife's swaying hips, until she stopped at the table Kurt pulled her chair out being the gentleman that he is, of course he sat next to her.

 

Meals ordered and devoured. Diane replaced her napkin from her lap to the table, under Kurt's close observation his eyes locked onto her legs under the table, he smirked slightly. Commencing a conversation with RD, ensuring Diane was concentrating then of course she soon joined the discussion, he sneakily and covertly placed his hand on her thigh, Diane stammered on her words, astonished at Kurt's actions.

She could feel his hand moving upwards, his fingers tracing the inside of her thigh, his hand sliding up under her dress. Diane tried her best to continue speaking, catching her husbands gaze she cleared her throat, a silent request for him to stop, along with her shutting her legs tightly, attempting to trap his hand in order for him to withdraw it, which failed. He seemed to carry on his journey further up her leg, his fingers drawing circles on the inside of her thigh, teasing her, he was soon close to touching her silk panties. Kurt saw his wife becoming rather flustered the pace of her breathing increasing, he smugly smiled to himself for having that affect on her.

 

“Excuse me a moment.” Diane smiled polity to RD and his wife, as she was about to leave the table, Kurt instantly removed his hand.  Diane stood grasping her purse, she moved in direction of the ladies. Just before she reached the door she felt someone clutch her upper arm, swivelling towards the persons hand, she saw it was Kurt, she didn't have time to react as  he almost dragged her to the handicapped stal,l locking the door behind them.

“Why...” Before she could finish her question, Kurt interrupted her with a deep and passionate kiss.

“Because I wanted some time with you.” Kurt's eyes absorbing her body, his brows raising, his teeth sinking into the bottom of his lip.

“Oh and what's with you touching me inappropriately in public?” Diane moved to stand in front of the mirror, applying a fresh layer of lipstick whilst Kurt used the facilities.

“It turned you on.” Kurt responded cockily, watching Diane raise her eyebrows at him through the mirror, she was clearly astonished.

“Excuse me?” Diane asked, her voice stern and low, Kurt approached her from behind, his hands resting on her hips.

“I know you well enough to know when you're turned on... honey.” Kurt brushed the hair from her neck, he started kissing along her sensitive flesh.

“Kurt please, we're not doing anything in here.” Kurt chuckled against her skin, his hands caressing over her torso, sucking on the tender spot of her neck enough for her release a whimper, her eyes dropping closed. God he was so good at getting her in the mood, pushing his hips abruptly into hers, Diane tilted her head, giving him more access to her neck.

“See I knew you were turned on.” Kurt whispered into her ear nibbling along her lobe, his hands stroking down her sides to her thighs, tugging her dress up.

“We can't do this here, people are waiting for us at our table.” Diane mumbled weakly, not really wanting him to stop.

“They can wait.” Kurt breathed teasingly against her skin, his hand briefly stroking her over her underwear.

“What if people hear us?” Diane asked however, Kurt ignored her, swiftly pushing her panties down her long legs and bending down to take them from her, he shoved the silk material in his trouser pocket. Standing behind her, Kurt undid his jeans, he pushed his foot between hers, kicking her legs apart opening up her stance.

“Oh.” Diane gasped out, her hands grabbing the countertop for balance. Kurt lowered his jeans and boxers just enough to free his hardening shaft, clenching her hips securely he tilted them towards him awaiting his next move, after no warning or foreplay he roughly thrust his cock inside her.

“Ah!” She called out in surprise, her hips hitting the counter from the force of his initial thrust.

“Damn you're so wet for me.” Kurt sniggered into her ear, his thrusts hard and fast suddenly taking her breath away.

Watching her facial expressions amend in the mirror from surprise to pure lust for the man behind her, screwing her senseless in a public bathroom, the only thing stopping the entire hall of dining people hearing their physical activities is a single door, however the couple were struggling to keep her moans at a hushed down tone.

 

Out of sheer pleasure Diane's head fell back onto his shoulder, once again her eyes closing. With her desirable neck now more exposed to him, he couldn't resist placing nipping kisses over her, his teeth erotically sinking into her tender flesh. Diane gripped the back of his neck, yanking his hair almost painfully, however his teeth biting a little harsher in retaliation, Diane hissed at the pain, opening her eyes to glare into his, revealing he was a little too harsh.

“Sorry.” Kurt whispered, kissing over the skin he had upset.

“God I'm close.” Diane moaned with Kurt accelerating his tempo into her.

It had always amazed her the energy and stamina he produced when they got together like this, his wife was like a drug to him, he was totally and completely addicted to her along with her pleasure.

“Oh god!” Diane moaned louder, he clasped his hand over her mouth strictly, as he hit her delightful spot of her inner walls frequently, she suddenly came apart potently in his tight grasp, with her internal muscles quivering and convulsing around tightly he came deeply inside her. Feeling her struggle for breath he removed his hand from her mouth.

 “Jesus.” Kurt breathed onto her flesh, releasing her grip on her waist. Diane set her hands on the counter slumping forwards as her energy was thoroughly drained.

After being able to control their breathing, Kurt withdrew from inside her and kindly pushing her dress back down to above her knees. Hauling his boxers and jeans up Kurt wiped the sweat dripping off his brow.

He smiled smugly at the sattin in his pocket, he decided not to bother handing her undergarments back. Diane stood up fixing her hair and make-up, she caught a glimpse of the vivid red teeth imprint on her mid neck.

“Oh my god! What the hell have you done?” Diane was dumbfounded at the mark, Kurt glanced at his imprint, feeling instantly remorseful.

“Sorry, I got a little too caught up in the moment.” Diane snorted at his response.

“A little, Kurt that's going to be there for weeks.” Diane whined, attempting to cover it up with her hair.

 

Returning to the table, RD had a confused expression painted across his face as he looked at the couple.

“We thought you left us.” RD commented on how long they had been gone.

“My wife and I needed to talk sorry, shall we pay the check now?” Kurt asked beaming, more so from their bathroom activites..

“Sure thing.” RD tossed a few bills on the table with Kurt doing the same, still smiling widely at his wife for their not so brief encounter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you will enjoy.


End file.
